Progrès
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. "Ne dis rien," ordonne Lassiter très calmement. "Je vais me lever, trouver mes vêtements, puis partir, et toi, tu ne vas pas dire le moindre mot." SLASH Shawn/Lassiter, TRADUCTION de la fic de entangled now.


_Disclaimer: Psych est la propriété de Universal Studios._

**Original:** Progress, par entangled_now, disponible à l'adresse suivante: http : // community . livejournal . com / libraryofsol / 55849 . html  
**Pairing:** Shawn Spencer/Carlton Lassiter  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** Panique le lendemain matin.

**Traduction** benebu, novembre 2009

**Progrès**

La première fois est un accident, ou du moins, Shawn est relativement sûr que c'est un accident. Ça arrive à la fin d'une longue chaîne d'événements. Il y a un poisson, une paire de menottes, un plateau de muffins et une sélection d'antiques cuillères en argent, connectés d'une façon tellement improbable que seul le criminel le plus déterminé, et le plus omniscient, aurait pu fournir l'effort nécessaire pour provoquer tout ça.

Ou Shawn, qui aurait totalement tenté ce niveau épique de démence, si seulement il y avait pensé le premier.

Le plateau de muffins, en particulier, avait été un trait de génie !

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était un chemin étrange et complexe qui quelque part arrivait à son épique et démente conclusion ici et maintenant.

Lassiter a trop de membres, longs et envahissants, et en ce moment entremêlés avec ceux de Shawn d'une façon qui est probablement artistique, et plus qu'un peu cochonne. Mais Shawn est trop occupé à penser à des mots du genre 'oh' et 'tout nu' et Lassiter est trop occupé à avoir un discret, mais néanmoins audible, moment de panique qui implique d'essayer de se dégager sans toucher Shawn d'aucune façon, ou reconnaître qu'il y ait la moindre _nudité_.

C'est comme un tsunami de déni.

Ce qui est bizarre, parce que ce n'est pas un de ces matins du genre _'oh mon pote, j'étais tellement saoul que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai fait hier soir'._

Non, c'est l'autre genre.

C'est comme ce truc… on le lance dans l'eau, et ça fait des bulles, et de la lumière, et… c'est _chimique_ !

Il y a entre eux de l'alchimie.

D'accord, c'est une alchimie spéciale, qui demande des bleus, des menottes, et parfois des contacts corporels inappropriés près de cadavres – peut-être aussi de la crème glacée, si vu d'exactement l'angle qu'il faut, quoique Shawn ne soit pas tout à fait sûr de comment faire ça.

« Ne dis rien, » ordonne Lassiter très calmement. « Je vais me lever, trouver mes vêtements, puis partir, et toi, tu ne vas pas dire le _moindre_ mot. »

Ce qui est trop bête, parce qu'il y a plein de mots que Shawn aimerait beaucoup dire. Seulement, il n'est pas sûr à ce moment précis qu'il puisse les énoncer dans le bon ordre. Des mots dans le désordre pourraient être une catastrophe, des éclats de mots volant dans tous les sens !

Il reçoit un drap sur la tête, ce qui est probablement grossier quand on sait que c'est _son_ drap, mais probablement un peu moins grossier que d'être étranglé avec, alors il va laisser ça passer.

Le temps qu'il l'écarte, Lassiter à trouvé dix pour cent de ses vêtements, et ramasse le reste du sol et des meubles.

Shawn est un peu déçu que rien n'ait atterri sur une lampe.

Ça arrive _toujours_ dans les films.

« Ah… »

« Pas un mot, » dit Lassiter à travers des dents qu'il ne desserrera peut-être jamais. Plane l'inquiétante possibilité qu'il doive se nourrir de soupe pour tout le restant de sa vie.

Quoiqu'il réussisse la panique silencieuse mêlée de colère étonnamment bien, pour un homme qui ne porte rien d'autre qu'un caleçon.

Shawn ouvre la bouche pour le lui dire.

« Pas un putain de mot ! » Un doigt tendu promet de terribles conséquences s'il choisit de faire entendre une opinion… sur quoi que ce soit.

Le doigt cesse de pointer suffisamment longtemps pour boutonner la chemise… ce qui est plus facile que d'habitude, parce qu'il n'y a plus autant de boutons qu'auparavant.

Lassiter se retrouve dans quatre-vingt, peut-être quatre-vingt cinq pour cent de ses vêtements, parce qu'il lui manque sa cravate, et une chaussure.

La chaussure est sur la table, pour une raison chaussuresque mystérieuse et inconnue. Peut-être qu'elle est partie en expédition ?

Il se demande s'il devrait lui dire.

« Tout ceci n'est jamais arrivé, » affirme catégoriquement Lassiter.

Shawn décide que et merde, la chaussure, il la garde.

Il faut une minute à Lassiter pour trouver la porte, mais quand il la trouve, il utilise à plein ses propriétés portesques.

Shawn ne croit pas que quiconque soit déjà parti de chez lui d'une façon qu'on pourrait appeler '_s'enfuir_'. En fait, Shawn n'était pas tout à fait sûr jusqu'à ce moment donné que les gens puissent s'enfuir, sans que quelque part ça n'implique d'armée d'invasion ou de monstres.

« Eh bien, c'était intéressant, » déclare-t-il tranquillement, depuis l'endroit d'où il n'a toujours pas bougé.

Il ne devrait vraiment pas être surpris à ce point.

C'est l'une des grandes équations de la vie : le flirt mène au sexe, et ce qu'ils font depuis… oh, un bon moment maintenant, pourrait être classifié, au sens le plus basique, comme du flirt. Du flirt accidentel peut-être, mais il ne pense pas que là soit le sujet.

Son subconscient, clairement, a cherché à décrocher ce prix pendant tout ce temps.

Shawn aurait bien voulu que son subconscient l'en informe, quand même.

« Putain, subconscient, on devrait partager ce genre de choses ! »

Et puis aussi, son poignet le démange…

Il l'extirpe de sous le drap.

« Aha ! »

Il a retrouvé la cravate de Lassiter.


End file.
